


Ригелианские яблоки

by Duches



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duches/pseuds/Duches
Summary: На «Энтерпрайз» прилетает Джоанна Маккой, а Джим и Боунс друзья с привилегиями. Возможны проблемы.





	

Вообще все было тихо и мирно. Джим даже бы сказал спокойно, если бы не боялся сглазить. Идеально, короче.  
«Энтерпрайз» просто везла из точки А в точку В небольшой груз гуманитарной помощи. Почти отдых, после сумасшедшей предыдущей миссии.  
Спок не пытался воспитывать капитана, пропадая в лабораториях с утра до ночи; Скотти не пытался ничего модернизировать; Чехов не страдал от очередной влюбленности, и даже доктор Маккой пребывал во вполне благодушном настроении.  
Джим потянулся, ощущая приятную усталость.  
В данный конкретный момент времени жизнь удалась.

— Ну, у меня приезжает дочь.  
«Черт возьми!» — пронеслось в голове. Вот никогда нельзя расслабляться. Никогда! Тут же прилетит. Особенно Джеймсу Тиберию Кирку, любимцу судьбы и фортуны.

— Надолго? — очень спокойно поинтересовался Джим и даже загордился собственной выдержкой. И, решив, что это достойно награды, реплицировал себе чашку крепчайшего кофе, намереваясь запить эту потрясающую новость. Слишком уж она потрясала.

Когда тебя сначала, как следует отымели, а потом уронили сверху большой кирпич, то нужно не распускать нюни, а быстро урвать себе кусочек запретного удовольствия. Чисто для успокоения собственных нервов.

Почему-то нежно любимый Джимом кофе вызывал у Боунса ненависть. Он называл его тягучей смолой и запрещал пить чаще трех раз в день под угрозой отлучения от капитанского мостика. Кирк не верил в серьезность угрозы, но проверять не торопился. К счастью, на его стороне были особенности Маккоевской физиологии. После оргазма Боунс обычно бывал благостен и валялся на кровати с выражением лица «какой я молодец, как я клево его поимел».

— Думаю, она будет со мной жить, — буднично продолжил Боунс, не открывая глаз.

Зар-раза! Кофе Джим выплюнул. Просто от неожиданности. А гадский Маккой радостно хохотнул и соизволил приоткрыть глаза.

— Смотрю, ты в восторге, — съязвил он, внимательно рассматривая своего голого капитана со всем его достоинством. Капитан был до невозможности хорош. Боунс до сих не мог привыкнуть к тому, что теперь они с Джимом спят вместе. Иногда. И довольно часто. «Дружба с привилегиями», — кажется, это называлось именно так.  
— Просто неожиданная новость, — с достоинством произнес Джим, стоя посреди каюты главврача с полупустой кружкой кофе и весь залитый им же. — Я ничуть не испугался.

Маккой рассмеялся:  
— Джим, вот что мне в тебе больше всего нравится, так это честность.  
— Я никогда не вру, — Кирк постарался выпрямиться еще сильнее.  
— Конечно-конечно, — елейным тоном пропел Боунс. — Я тебе верю. Я тебе всегда верю, Джим. Даже тогда, когда ты приходишь ко мне весь раздутый, обожравшись в очередной раз синих ригелианских яблок, и заливаешь, что и в глаза их не видел.

Джим надулся:  
— Когда-нибудь, — сказал он мстительно, — я заведу хорька и дам ему кличку Боунс.  
— Лучше назови его «Сволочь», — ласково посоветовал Маккой и протянул руку. — Иди сюда.  
— Зачем это?  
— Может, я тоже люблю кофе...  
— Это не приведет к объявлению еще какой-нибудь столь же потрясающей новости?

Маккой поморщился.

— Джим, моя бывшая жена выходит замуж и просит взять к себе Джо. На время медового месяца. Вряд ли она согласится на постоянное проживание Джоанны на «Энтерпрайз».

Кирк очень сильно постарался, чтобы вздох облегчения не прозвучал слишком громко.

***  
Когда твои ноги закинуты на лучшие в мире плечи (лучшие по мнению Джима, а он повидал немало плеч, уж поверьте), некогда думать о проблемах. Просто совершенно некогда. Тем более, что проблем в данный момент не было. Почти. Кроме такой маааалюсенькой проблемки под названием «дочь-Леонарда-Маккоя-моего-главного-врача-и-по-совместительству-любовника». Но об этом он подумает потом. Очень-очень сильно потом.

Джим метался по кровати и был совершенно уверен, что еще немного и он окончательно расплавится, просочится сквозь матрас и навеки останется в глубинах своего корабля трогательной лужицей. «Тьфу, варп меня раздери, что за идиотские метафоры лезут в голову», — мысленно сплюнул Кирк и тут же взвыл: Боунс жестко цапнул его за ключицу.

— Когда я тебя трахаю, то не хочу, чтобы ты отвлекался на посторонние мысли. — Как любой врач, Маккой предпочитал простые и четкие формулировки.  
— Да я не... — начал было Джим, но закончить не смог. Боунс сложил его практически пополам и взялся за дело с удвоенным рвением. Говорить в таком положении было просто невозможно. Оставалось только стонать. Что Джим с успехом и делал.

Спустя сорок минут после душа, стоя перед большим зеркалом в одних штанах, Джим страдальчески морщился, рассматривая внушительный кровоподтек.

— Точно хорек, — пробурчал он. — Как я с этим украшением на смену пойду?  
— Наденешь свою капитанскую форму и пойдешь. — Все-таки после трудов не очень праведных, Маккой отличался некоторым благодушием. — Регенератор использовать не буду. — Хотя и оставался первостатейной скотиной. — Все равно под одеждой не видно.  
— Зато чувствуется.  
— Вот и хорошо, — Боунс сладко зевнул. — Будешь помнить с кем ты был и чем именно занимался.  
— Забудешь тут, как же...  
— Кстати, о забудешь... — Маккой встал с кровати и потянулся, явно рисуясь перед Джимом. — Подпиши разрешение на визит члена семьи. Я отправил тебе на падд.  
— Так Джоанна все-таки прилетает?  
— А ты думал, что это шутка? Я не шучу такими вещами.  
— Я подпишу. Сегодня же.  
— Хорошо. И, Джим... — начал было Боунс, но осекся.  
— Что?  
— Нет, ничего. Иди.

Джим сделал очень особенное капитанское выражение лица, которое нередко использовал на дипломатических миссиях, кивнул и слинял как ни в чем ни бывало. Как будто Маккой был очередной девицей в очередной увольнительной, а не его лучшим другом (пусть даже и с привилегиями).

Боунс бродил по каюте, прикидывая, что еще ему нужно сделать. Он бесцельно переложил падд с комода на стол, потом обратно, пнул подвернувшуюся под ноги скамеечку и взвыл от резкой боли в большом пальце. Наверное, пинать мебель босыми ногами было не самой лучшей идеей, но он просто не знал, как реагировать на происходящее. Его отношения с Джимом были настолько зыбкими, настолько невнятными, что появление еще одной переменной могло нарушить хрупкое равновесие. И к чему это приведет, Маккой не знал.

Зато он точно знал, что не видел Джо уже год и ужасно соскучился.

***  
Все-таки Спок был отличным собеседником. Особенно если не обращать внимания на его вечно задранную бровь и бегущую строку в глазах «О, великий Сурак, за что мне это все?».

— И потом он мне говорит: Джоанна прилетает!  
— Вы имеете в виду дочь доктора Маккоя, или у него есть знакомая женщина с таким же именем?  
— Очень смешно, коммандер, прямо обхохочешься. Конечно, дочь.  
— И что вас так пугает, капитан?  
— Ну, это же дочь Боунса, — Джим неопределенно покрутил ладонью перед носом Спока и, решив, что, может быть, выразился недостаточно понятно, повторил: — Дочь Боунса.  
— Вы думаете, она точная копия своего отца? — попытался уточнить Спок.  
— Она — чистое золото и просто красавица, — раздался от двери голос Маккоя. — А я, как сами понимаете, на особую красоту не претендую.  
— Зато на чистое золото — вполне, — Джим не любил, когда его заставали врасплох.  
— Все восемьдесят килограмм, — с нескрываемым удовольствием сообщил Маккой.  
— Пробы ставить негде... — прищурился Джим.

Спок принял настолько отстраненный вид, что еще немного — и слился бы с окружающей обстановкой.

Боунс заботливо смахнул с плеча Джима несуществующую пылинку:  
— Вы нас извините, коммандер?  
— Конечно, — Спок встал со своего места и сделал приглашающий жест рукой. — Прошу, доктор.

Нет, положительно, Джима окружали одни предатели.

— Благодарю, коммандер.

Джим закатил глаза.

— Да вы издеваетесь!  
— Всего лишь соблюдаем принятые социальные нормы, — уточнил Спок, но Джим мог поклясться, что внутри себя тот хихикал.  
— Вам, капитанам, не понять, — поддержал его Боунс, — но я всегда готов разъяснить некоторые особенно трудные моменты.

Спок выскользнул за дверь, Джим сглотнул и огляделся. Кажется, до кровати они не дойдут.

 

Чуть позже, ощущая, как спина прилипла к полированной поверхности стола, Джим пообещал себе, что впредь всегда будет садиться лицом к двери. Очень полезная привычка. Вот Спок, например, всегда так делает.

Наверное, последнюю фразу он сказал вслух, потому что Боунс вдруг замедлился и очень ласково уточнил:  
— Так что там всегда делает Спок?  
— Ебет мне мозги, — огрызнулся Джим.

Боунс хмыкнул и стащил Кирка со стола. Тот даже стоять прямо не мог, все пытался собраться и не обращать внимания на саднящие лопатки. Кажется, чертов стол вовсе не был таким уж гладким. Там точно была какая-то щербинка. Возможно, и не одна. Джим спиной прочувствовал все неровности. Он поклялся, что в ближайшее же время сменит эту рухлядь на что-то более... приличное и удобное.  
Маккой подхватил его, прижал к себе еще крепче, заставил выгнуться и отвел со взмокшего лба прилипшие прядки волос:  
— Ох, Джим, язык твой — враг твой, — он целомудренно чмокнул его куда-то в уголок глаза, и тут же стремительно развернул, укладывая грудью на стол. — Здесь я бы мог грязно пошутить, но не буду этого делать...  
— По-почему? — у Джима, как ни странно, еще хватало сил на вопросы.  
— Потому что предпочитаю обычный проникающий секс церебральному.  
— Затейник, — пробормотал Джим и охнул: Боунс с силой огладил его спину ладонью. Маккой неторопливо ласкал, пересчитывал губами позвонки, поднимаясь все выше, а достигнув загривка развернулся вовсю. У Джима в глазах потемнело от нахлынувшего кайфа. При всей внешней грубости, внутри Маккой скрывал неисчерпаемые запасы нежности. Так ласкать мог только Боунс, отмеряя в нужных пропорциях удовольствие и боль. Совсем чуть-чуть боли, чтобы Джим не потерялся в блаженном восторге окончательно.

Вот и сейчас, внутри все дрожало от того, как умело обращался с ним Боунс. Доставал до самой глубины, попутно проезжаясь по самым нужным местам. Останавливался, чтобы добавить смазки, и продолжал в тягучем, неспешном темпе, сводя с ума. Вот откуда у него такие умения? Кто научил его так правильно общаться с чужим телом? Джим никогда не спал с докторами. Но, Маккой... Если бы он раньше знал, то еще в Академии зафрахтовал бы Боунса на веки вечные и не выпускал из кровати. Сколько же времени было потрачено зря!

Джим попытался вдохнуть, тщетно стараясь восстановить контроль над ситуацией, но не смог и почти запаниковал. Боунс выскользнул из него, подхватил и прижал к себе, дав такую нужную сейчас опору.

— Тише, я здесь.  
— Боунс-Боунс-Боунс, — умоляюще зачастил Джим. Но чертов доктор, кажется, и внимания не обратил на этот отчаянный призыв, лишь продолжил мучить своего капитана, целуя плечи в бледных веснушках, но не предпринимая ничего более серьезного.

Джим застонал протестующе, но разве когда-нибудь Маккой его слушал? Сейчас он был главным и распоряжался удовольствием Кирка. Пара резких движений по члену, след от крепких зубов в том чувствительном месте, где шея переходит в плечо, и Джим уже был готов кончить. Чтобы достигнуть пика не хватало самой малости.

— Боунс, — умоляюще выдохнул Кирк, и Маккой, уверенный в своем праве, снова наклонил его над столом и жестко вошел , не останавливаясь ни на секунду. Джим пытался податься навстречу, но его крепко держали, не давая воли. Он уже был готов взбунтоваться, но тут пальцы Маккоя смяли его губы, и Джим вцепился в них, оставляя свой след, подтверждая взаимное обладание. Несколько отрывистых толчков и Кирк получил долгожданную разрядку.

— Сволочь ты все-таки, — поморщился Джим. — Теперь еще и плечи.

Маккой, стоящий под душем, молча показал ему средний палец. Джим ухмыльнулся и полез в душевую кабинку:  
— Подвинься, громила.

Боунс поцеловал его и буднично проинформировал:  
— Джоанна прилетает завтра. На две недели.

Джим согласно кивнул. Он был настолько затрахан, что нервничать не осталось никаких сил. То есть вообще никаких.

***  
После прилета Джоанны, Джим ждал всякого: и рассказов Маккоя о том, что они всего лишь друзья, и подростковых истерик, и еще бог знает чего. Но действительность превзошла все ожидания.

Джоанна Маккой оказалась умной, язвительной и очень самодостаточной особой. Бедному Боунсу (да и Джиму заодно) приходилось вылавливать ее по всему кораблю, чтобы просто пообщаться за ужином. Сама же Джоанна делила время между лабораториями научников и инженерным отделом, где попеременно очаровывала то Спока, то Скотти.

Любящий отец и его партнер (пусть он и был капитаном корабля) представляли для нее куда меньший интерес, по сравнению с устройством варп ядра или фотонных торпед.

Маккой скрипел зубами, нервничал, а вечерами изображал из себя всепонимающего отца, пока Джоанна рассказывала обо всем, что произошло с ней за день. Сейчас все ее мысли занимал лишь Спок. Уже третий вечер подряд она рассказывала какой он замечательный, гениальный и вообще просто лапочка.

На Боунса было грустно смотреть. Такой подставы от собственной дочери, он, пожалуй, не ожидал.

Однажды вечером, уже после того, как Джоанна ушла спать в каюту отца, оставив их с Боунсом вдвоем, Джим, которому надоело быть объектом саркастичных шуточек, в ответ на очередное замечание, бросил:  
— Ты бесишься потому, что она в восторге от Спока или потому, что должным образом не оценила твое сообщение о том, что мы пара?

То, что этого не стоило говорить, он понял сразу же, отметив, как потемнело лицо Боунса. Тот прошипел что-то сквозь стиснутые зубы и вылетел вон.

Джим со злости хлопнул ладонями по столу. Все шло не так. Совсем не так. Стыдно признаться, но он был почти счастлив, когда, по прилету Джоанны, Маккой представил его, как своего партнера.

— И что теперь делать? — бросил Джим вникуда и сам же себе ответил: — Ничего. Совсем ничего…

***  
В один из дней, когда Боунс по уши был занят вспышкой лихорадки Флекса на борту (не смертельная, но крайне противная штука — Кирк старался не вникать в подробности), и по карантинным соображениям Джоанну выставили из инженерного, именно Джиму пришлось составить ей компанию.

Они сидели друг напротив друга в его каюте в полном молчании. Джоанна, щурясь, изучала Джима, словно тот был каким-то редким занимательным червяком. По крайней мере, так казалось.

Он старается смотреть на нее с отеческой благожелательной улыбкой, но подозревал, что получается откровенно хреново. Наконец, это божье наказание раскрыло рот:  
— Почему вы не спите вместе?  
— Прости, что?  
— Вы с моим отцом партнеры, почему вы не спите вместе?  
— Это сложный вопрос, — начал Джим.

Джоанна состроила страдальческую гримасу:  
— Блин, но я же не ребенок.  
— Если я попытаюсь объяснить тебе все, как взрослой, Боунс меня сожрет, — хмыкнул Джим.  
— Логично.

Джим тихонько вздохнул. Влияние Спока на неокрепший подростковый ум было видно невооруженным глазом, и теперь Джима по-любому убьют, за то, что вовремя не пресек тлетворное воздействие вулканца.

— Я... — попытался Джим и замолк, — я очень... — и снова молчание. А что ему сказать? «Твой отец клевый, он просто отлично меня трахает, мне с ним хорошо, надеюсь, и ему со мной тоже. Только он переживает из-за того, что не стоит переживаний, и поэтому он ужасный мудак, но я все равно его люблю... кажется» — подобная речь, как ни крути, мало подошла бы девочке-подростку.

Но тут на помощь пришла сама Джоанна:  
— Ладно, не трудись, я и сама знаю, что он клевый. В него нельзя не влюбиться, — добавила она с гордостью. — Вот ты и втюрился.  
— Да, — с облегчением кивнул Джим и неожиданно для самого себя предложил: — Хочешь ригелианских яблок?  
— Которые синие?  
— Ага.

После утомительной смены Боунс ввалился в каюту Джима, мечтая лишь о горячем душе и десятичасовом сне. Но открывшаяся умилительная картина застала его врасплох.

Джим, свернувшийся клубком, дремал на маленьком диванчике, а Джоанна, без малейшего почтения оккупировала капитанскую кровать. Она с головой завернулась в покрывало, из которого торчала только левая нога в штанине рабочего комбинезона. Все остальное было закрыто ярдами шелковой ткани, купленной как-то Джимом на променаде ДС 12.

Маккой пару минут любовался открывшейся картиной, пока не заметил два синих пятна в уголках губ Кирка:  
— Джим, черт тебя раздери, — заорал он, — ты опять жрал ригелианские яблоки?  
Джим ошалело подскочил и судорожно попытался стереть предательские пятна. Вслед за ним проснулась Джоанна, выпутываясь из шелкового плена и прикрывая рот ладошкой, надеясь таким образом скрыть свое участие в поедании запретного лакомства.

— Какого черта, Боунс? — заорал в ответ Джим, посчитавший, что в данной ситуации лучшая защита — нападение.

Джоанна встала, не выпуская из рук свою «броню», и бросила:  
— Ну, не буду вам мешать, — она выплыла за дверь с достоинством королевы, волоча за собой хвост цветастого покрывала.

Джим застонал, предчувствуя очередную воспитательную акцию. Но это совсем не пугало... Дотронувшись до ключицы, где уже почти выцвел синяк, он точно знал что завтра на его месте появится новый.


End file.
